POCKET MONSTERS: NEO
by Tomazu Yagami
Summary: At the end of Ash's journey man believed that he was the greates pokemon master ever never to be surpassed...they were wrong. Join Hiroki and his friends on the adventure of a lifetime as Hiroki strives to become a Pokemon Master. Based on the games Pokem


POCKET MONSTERS: NEO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, They are copyright of Nintendo,  
Game freak, etc.  
  
  
Note: I generally use the japanses names for the cities and towns and  
SOME people. However I put what the translated names next to them so  
you can understand them better. Just FYI. Enojoy the story I put a lot of  
thought into it and I'm gonna try to make this a series. I'd appreciate some  
reviews, however I will continue if I don't get any still. I wrote this cause  
ever since I got the japanese version of Gold and Silver I always wanted to  
see the adventure played out on TV. THOUGH Satoshi (Ash) and company  
did enter the Jolt leauge (Johto League) area it was still a continuation of   
HIS adventure not the Gold and Silver characters. So I just took it upon myself   
to use the game's (which I have beaten) and characters in a unique way.   
So don't expect things to play out EXACTLY like the game. There will be   
things similar and things different. Also don't just judge this as another   
new trainer fic. Cause it's not...at least I hope not. I did try fairly hard   
to adapt this to the Gold, Silver, AND Crystal game timeline and characters,   
BUT still stay original so I'd appreciate it if you'd take the time and read.   
Also I know many people have different views on what the game may be like as   
a TV show. This is just mine. It could be totally different (probably is)  
ANYWAY...Flames are tolerable as long as they are intelligent. ENJOY!!  
  
  
  
(This series is based on the events and  
characters from pokemon gold, silver,  
and crystal.)  
  
POCKET MONSTERS:NEO  
  
  
  
EPISODE:1- A New Journey  
  
  
  
  
  
It was early evening in Wakaba Town (New Bark town). The sun was setting and the Hoot-hoots  
were flying away . The moonlight covered the farming fields of the residents. All was calm...  
with one exception. At the Matsuda residents one boy was EAGERLY preparing for his  
pokemon journey.  
  
* Announcer: Welcome to the Jolt League tournament! Our competitors tonight both have will  
and pokemon of the strongest kind! Who will prevail?*  
  
* Gold trainer: Pokeball go!*  
  
*Announcer: Who will the gold trainer send out? OH! It's the mighty Tyranitar!!*  
  
*Silver trainer: Go Nidoking!!*  
  
*Anounncer: And the Silver trainer answers with his powerhouse Nidoking!!*   
  
* Silver trainer: Nidoking! Horn attack!*  
  
*Nidoking: King!*  
  
Nidoking began to charge at Tyrantitar full speed.  
  
*Gold trainer: Tyranitar! Earthquake!*  
  
Tyranitar jumped in the air and slammed its fist into the ground. The battle ground began to  
shake rapidly throwing Nidoking off balance.  
  
*Gold trainer: Tyrantitar finish it! Mega punch!*  
  
*Tyranitar: Tyrani...tar!*  
  
Tyrantitar swung his rock solid fist making it connect with Nidoking's head. The Nidoking  
grunted from the impact of the punch and flew back.  
  
*Nidoking: Ni...do..king (faints)*  
  
*Referee: Nidoking is unable to battle! The battle goes to Tyranitar!*  
  
*Anounncer: A breath taking victory for Tyranitar!! With one pokemon left who will the Silver  
trainer choose?*  
  
* Silver trainer: MY best pokemon! Gooo....*  
  
*Zap!*  
  
"Hey!! What happened to my t.v.!?" a boy yelled.  
  
His name was Hiroki Matsuda (GUY YOU START WITH IN GOLD, SILVER, AND  
CRYSTAL). Hiroki lives in Wakaba town (New Bark Town) with just his mother. His father  
went out to become a pokemon trainer but was reported missing about 10 years ago. Which was  
around the time Hiroki was born. For years Hiroki had always dreamed of being a pokemon  
master, one of the greats. Tommorrow morning his quest would begin  
  
  
"Hiroki hunny it's time to go to bed!" Hiroki's mom yelled.  
  
"Mooom! My t.v. is dead! Can I fix it first?" Hiroki pleaded.  
  
"Go to bed this instant! You have a long day tommorrow! You don't want to wake up late and  
not get your starting pokemon do you?" she asked standing in his doorway.  
  
"No...ok ok I'm going to bed," Hiroki moaned.  
  
"Good! I'll see you in the morning!" Hiroki's mom practically chirped as she walked down the  
hall.  
  
Hiroki shut off his light and climed into his bed. There he lay. Hirokin thought of the journey  
ahead. The many adventures he would have and friends he would make. Hiroki then began to  
wonder about what pokemon he would choose. Then it hit him...  
  
he thought.   
  
These were the last things Hiroki thought before he fell into a deep sleep  
  
THE NEXT MORNING   
  
  
"Hiroki honey slow down or you'll get a stomach ache." Hiroki's mom said concerned and  
somewhat amused.  
  
Hiroki was seemingly inhaling all the food on his plate.  
  
"Come on mom I have to hurry to Professor Utsugi's lab to choose my first Pokemon!"   
  
" You heard me young man! It's 6:00am no one will be there that early! she yelled. "   
  
He sank back into his seat and began to eat. Once he was done he ran and got his things and set  
off.  
  
On the way to Professor Utsugi's house he remembered His uncle. He chuckled. Hiroki  
wondered how he became a Pokemon trainer when he slept late the first day of his training and  
almost never got his first pokemon. As he walked along to the professors house Hiroki thought  
of what awaited him. All the challenges he would face a long the way.Would he reach his goal?  
A chosen few had done it, but many things are different now. There are now OVER 250  
pokemon known to man. There are also many more leagues to enter. But to enter a different  
league you have to win at least 8 badges from that league's Pokemon Gym. As Hiroki was  
thinking about this he had already passed Professor Utsugi's lab. By now he was wondering why  
he wasn't there yet until he saw a sign that said 'now leaving Wakaba Town.'  
  
"OH NO!!!!!!!! he yelled .   
  
Hiroki turned and ran the other direction as fast as possible.   
  
"Please don't let all 3 pokemon be gone just let there be one for me." he prayed.(sounds familiar  
huh?)   
  
Finally he reached Professor Utsugi's lab. He ran up the steps in a matter of 10 seconds(their  
were 50 steps) and rang the door bell. " Coming!." someone called.   
  
The door opened. " Ah Hiroki how are you?" Professor Utsugi asked.  
  
"Fine." Hiroki barely managed to say through his panting.  
  
" I'm guessing Your here for your starting pokemon." the professor said.  
  
" You've guessed right! exclaimed Hiroki.  
  
" I'm sorry but we don't have anymore."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Hiroki yelled.   
  
"Just kidding. Heheheh Lighten up."   
  
"Well what are my choices?" Asked Hiroki.   
  
" *ahem* Well...you have three main choices as you know," Utsugi began. "They are....  
The lively Chikorita. Her HP is fairly high and a grass pokemon always comes in handy. Her  
evolutions also have the ability to learn psychic attacks! Moving on... Here we have Totodile. He  
is aggressive against opponents and is very loyal despite what some books say. His water  
evolutions will also come in handy later. If you train him right you will have a strong ally. So  
what will you pick?"  
  
"Hey wait! What about the third one? What pokemon is it?"  
  
" NOT one you'd want. The too hot to touch AND handle Cyndaquil. He is a fire type pokemon.   
His is attack power is fairly high and so is his speed. It is also seems very smart and VERY agile.  
Also he has a strange quality is that he is not affected by water. Well that's not true...it would  
take a water attack would do it, but other than that he seems impervious too it,"  
  
"Wow! I'll take hi..."  
  
"BUT this one isn't gonna be easy to train. He will not obey and is highly aggressive toward  
trainers. Plus he HATES pokeball with a passion,"  
  
"Makes him sound ...well...kinda like a wild pokemon almost," Hiroki said thinking about what  
pokemon to choose..  
  
"Listen Hiroki I'm sorry all the tamed Cyndaquils were taken by other trainers before."  
  
"Other trainers?" Hiroki asked confused.  
  
"Oh yes about five of them. Two with Totodiles ,one with a Chikorita and two with Cyndaquils,"  
Utsugi explained. "You didn't think you would be the only trainer did you?"  
  
"Uhh No! of course not!" Hiroki said blushing with a sweatdrop over his head. "What would  
make you say that?"  
  
"Nothing. Anyway..remember the pokemon you choose now will be with you your ENTIRE  
journey most likely. It will basically set the tone for the beginning of your journey. A wrong  
choice could be a catastrophe for the start of your journey and can even end it," Utsugi warned  
with a serious face.  
  
"I know..." Hiroki said looking down still in thought.  
  
"*sigh* Lets take a closer look at him shall we?" Utsugi said with a regretful look on his face.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Professor Utsugi carefully picked up the pokeball ball. He seemed to stare at it for a few seconds  
almost hesitating. Utsugi began to think...   
  
"Here goes nothin," he muttered. " Pokeball ball go!"  
  
The ball hit the ground and opened up. It released what appeared to be white energy, however it  
soon took the form of a small hedgehog.   
  
"Wow what a cool looking Pokemon!" Hiroki said as he reached his hand out to pet him.  
  
Unfortunately Cyndaquil saw him and released the flames on his back.  
  
"Owowowow!" Hiroki yelled yanking back his burned hand.  
  
"See what I mean?" Utsugi asked with a somewhat frustrated look on his face.  
  
"Yeah ....." Hiroki moaned holding his burned hand.  
  
"*sigh* Listen you DO have other options you know?" Utsugi said with some guilt in his voice.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean professor?"  
  
"Come with me," Utsugi said as he walked down a flight of stairs quickly followed by a puzzled  
Hiroki.  
  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
While our hero Hiroki is still trying to get started on his journey two unfamilar faces with  
familiar logos are plotting their next move.  
  
"It appears the professor is defenseless at the present time," A male voice said.  
  
"Good then we can proceed as planned," a feminine voice replied. "If this goes right we'll be  
filthy rich. With all those pokemon and a that very rare Cyndaquil we'll be sure to rake in big  
bucks,"  
  
"Lets get started," the male voice said.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Back to the lab....  
  
"Wow!" Hiroki exclaimed, amazed at what he was looking at.  
  
There infront of him he saw a whole line of Pokeballs balls stacked up against the wall.  
  
"Impressive eh?" the professor said smiling. "These are all the pokemon I have for starting  
trainers. Try taking a look around. See if you find a pokemon you'll like."  
  
"Thanks Professor!" Hiroki exclaimed as he scanned each pokeball ball  
  
There were TONS of pokemon. They all varied in type as well. However Hiroki could not take  
his eyes off that Cyndaquil. He seemed aggressive and mean, but deep down Hiroki could sense  
he was just lonely and in need of a friend.  
  
*BANG*   
  
An explosion!   
  
"What in the name of..!?" Professor Utsugi wondered in horror.  
  
They all yelled as the roof and ceiling began to cave in on them. Hiroki ducked and covered his  
head to try and protect himself from the debris of the ceiling.  
  
"Cynd! Cynd! Quil! Cynda!" a voice yelled.  
  
Hiroki looked up and saw Cyndaquil dodging the debris of the falling ceiling. Unfortunately the  
small hedgehog didn't notice the huge flaming hunk of concrete that was about to fall on and  
crush him.  
  
"Cyndaquil! look out!" Hiroki screamed trying to warn the Pokemon.  
  
Cyndaquil looked up and saw the giant hunk of concrete. The little guy was so frightened he  
couldn't moved. He closed his eyes and put his hands on his head to brace himself for certain  
death. However before Cyndaquil knew what happened a pair of arms grabbed him and dived out  
the way of the boulder.   
  
"Are you okay?" a voice asked.  
  
Cyndaquil looked up to see the face of his "hero". It was Hiroki!! Cyndaquil was shocked! After  
burning the kid and treating him like trash he still rescued him. Cyndaquil began to realize he had  
misjudged Hiroki.   
  
"Heheheheh" A voice laughed.  
  
Two figures were visible through the smoke from the blast.  
  
"Our entrance was a bang" a male voice said.  
  
"Cause we're the Rocket Gang," a female voice said.  
  
(motto)  
  
  
*from the darkest of evil and the darkest of night*  
  
*we have come prepared to fight*  
  
*To wreak the world with our devastation*  
  
*To take apart and crumble every nation*  
  
*To use our strength and control every land*  
  
*To flood them with chaos with our mighty hands*  
  
*Kyoji!*  
  
*Minako!*  
  
*Team Rocket striking with the speed of light*  
  
*Yeild now or prepare to fight!*  
  
  
Minako was dressed in a dark blue uniform identical to Jessie's only the gloves and boots were  
white. She has blue eyes and long blonde hair that runs down to her mid back. Kyoji was about  
the same height s Minako only about an inch or two taller. His hair-cut is just like  
Takeshi's(Brocks) and his hair is black and he has green eyes. He also wore a dark blue uniform  
with white gloves and boots.  
  
  
"What the?!" Hiroki yelled in pure shock.  
  
"You heard us boy. Now get ready cause you and the professor are about to choke up all your  
pokemon," Kyoji said grinning.  
  
"Come quietly and maybe we'll spare one or two pokemon," Minako offered with the same  
sinister grin Kyoji was giving.  
  
"Never!" yelled the professor.  
  
"So be it. I don't know why I even show pity," Kyoji said with a vile smile "Sneasel go!"   
  
Kyoji pointed his finger down at the Professor Utsugi and Hiroki. Suddenly out of nowhere a  
Sneasel jumped down at them.  
  
"Sneasel we need you to take care of these guys. Can you do that?" Minako asked.  
  
"Sure no problem" Sneasel said grinning.  
  
"It can talk!?" Professor Utsugi yelled in disbelief.  
  
"LOOONG story kid maybe before I dice you you'll find out," Sneasel grimaced.  
  
"Sneasel quit dilly daddling and get started!" Kyoji yelled.  
  
"Take it easy Kyoji I got this," Sneasel said in a laid back tone.   
  
"You'll never take my pokemon!" Utsugi yelled in rage  
  
"Slash!" Sneasel exclaimed.  
  
Sneasel moved like lightning across the room. Using his razor sharp claws he cut up every shelf  
in the room. The pokeballs all fell to the floor.  
  
"Use the magnetic net!" Sneasel ordered.  
  
"Right!" Kyoji exclaimed.  
  
A large UFO-like vehicle which looked like Sneasels face appeared. From the "UFO" hung a  
fairly large basket (like the bottom of a hot-airballoon). Four metal cables connected the UFO  
and the basket.  
  
"What is that?" Hiroki wondered  
  
"Cyndaaaa," Cyndaquil said in awe as well.  
  
"That would be our R Hover . State of the art vehicle. The metal frisby-like part at the top works  
like a hot-air balloon..only it can't be popped!" Minako said grinning as she pressed a button.  
  
An net popped out of the basket and attracted all the pokeballs.  
  
"No!" the professor yelled!  
  
"Hahahaha!" Kyoji laughed very amused. "Now Sneasel get that Cyndaquil."  
  
Hiroki ran over to Cyndaquil and stood infront of him with his arms spread open.  
  
"Leave Cyndaquil alone! If you wnat him you'll have to get past me!" Hiroki said trying to sound  
confident.  
  
Cyndaquil was stunned. Twice now Hiroki had protected him. Twice he had risked his life for  
him. After how badly he had treated Hiroki the boy still did everything he could to protect  
Cyndaquil.  
  
"Time to cut you up boy. Slash!" Sneasel yelled.  
  
"Hungh!" Hiroki grunted bracing for the onslaught of pain.  
  
"Cynda!" Cyndaquil yelled as he jumped from behind Hiroki and straight at Sneasel.  
  
Before Sneasel could attack Hiroki Cyndaquil had out jumped from behind Hiroki and rammed  
Sneasel.  
  
"Uff!" Sneasel grunt as he hit the wall.  
  
"Cyndaquil!" Hiroki exclaimed.  
  
Hiroki was in shock. Cyndaquil protected him!  
  
"Cynda..Cyndaquil y..you protected me," Hiroki sniffed getting teary eyed.  
  
"You two are gonna get it!" Sneasel cried in rage.  
  
"You ready to work as a team Cyndaquil?"  
  
"Cynda!"  
  
"Alright. Cyndaquil tackle attack!"  
  
"Quil!" exclaimed as he rammed Sneasel with such force he flew into the R Hover. The force of  
Sneasel's impact was so great it caused the net to become disconnected.  
  
"Noo!! our pokemon!" Kyoji yelled.  
  
"Cyndaquil!!" Hiroki exclaimed.  
  
Flames began to circle around Cyndaquil at a slow pace. Then they began to go faster and faster  
and faster..until....  
  
  
"Time to say bye bye," Hiroki said grinning "Cyndaquil! Flame Wheel!"  
  
The vortex of flames around Cyndaquil shot at Team Rocket's R hover like lightning bolts. The  
attack struck witha crushing direct hit causing the vehicle to explode.  
  
"Wow what a strong pokemon," Minako said in awe.  
  
"Yes indeed," Sneasel said amazed as well.  
  
"We'll meet them again and have our revenge!" Kyoji growled in anger.  
  
After that all three of them flew off threw the air till they were only a twinkle in the sky.  
  
  
"Great going Cyndaquil!" Hiroki exlaimed picking up Cyndaquil and hugging him.  
  
"Quil! Quil!" Cyndaquil exclaimed as he hugged Hiroki back.  
  
"Hm.. seems you two make quite a team," Professor Utsugi told them. "Hiroki how would you  
like to keep Cyndaquil? He seems very happy with you."  
  
"Yaah of course I would!" Hiroki exlaimed. "If that's okay with you Cyndaquil."  
  
"Cyndaquil!" the little pokemon excliamed nodding and climbing on Hiroki's head.  
  
"hhehaheha" Hiroki laughed  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER OUTSIDE OF PROFESSOR UTSUGI'S LAB  
  
"Here take these five pokeballs and your pokedex," Professor Utsugi said giving the item to  
Hiroki.  
  
" Thanks professor," Hiroki said as he took the items.  
  
Hiroki then turned around and walked off followed by Cyndaquil.  
  
"Take care.." professor Utsugi said quietly.  
  
*Ring Ring Ring Ring Phone Call Phone Call*  
  
"Hello?" Professor Utsugi said as he answered his phone.  
  
*Hi professor it's me*  
  
"Ahhh how are you doing my boy I haven't heard from you in a while,"  
  
*I know I've been...traveling.*  
  
*Pika!*  
  
"Hahaha it seems your Pikachu is still doing well," Utsugi laughed.  
  
*Yes so are all the others*  
  
"You know it's funny you called now," Utsugi said.  
  
*Why is that?*  
  
"A boy that reminded me so much of you just started his journey today,"  
  
*Reminds you of me?*  
  
"Yes very much. HE has similar looks and the exact same determination and will power you had  
and still posess."  
  
*Is that so? Hehe ironic how he started his journey the same day as I started mine 4 years ago*  
  
"A sign maybe?" Utsugi asked grinning.  
  
*Only time can tell Professor*  
  
"Yes well I have some reasearch I must do, and some repairs I must tend to," The professor  
groaned.  
  
*Alright Professor Utsugi nice talking to you*  
  
"Yes call again now lad. Bye," Professor Utsugi said as he hung up the phone  
  
ELSEWHERE  
  
"Bye," a young man said as he hung up.  
  
"What's wrong?" a female voice asked.   
  
She was farily tall and had red hair with blue eyes.  
  
"Nothing," the young man said smiling "Just the feeling of a new beginning," he said looking at  
the sunset.  
  
"Hmm.." she sighed smiling admiring the sunset next to her object of affection.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
ON THE ROAD.  
  
"RAAA!" a strange pitched voice screeched.  
  
Hrioki and Cyndaquil looekd up and staired in awe at what they saw.  
  
  
"What is that?" Hiroki wondered looking.  
  
*Pokedex: Though over 250 types of Pokemon are known to man some are still unknown to  
man. As studies and theories develope more information may be available*  
  
"Wow a Phantom pokemon," Hiroki said in awe.  
  
"Cyndaaa,"  
  
  
THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE ADVENTURES OF HIROKI MATSUDA. JOIN HIM  
AND CYNDAQUIL ON A JOURNEY FULL OF EXCITEMENT, LAUGHTER, DRAMA,  
AND ADVENTURE. THROUGHOUT THEIR QUEST THEY WILL MEET NEW  
FRIENDS, DANGEROUS ENEMIES, OLD FAMILAR FACES, AND NEW ONES AS  
WELL. AND AS THE STORY PROGRESSES WE WILL ALL DISCOVER THE MAGICAL  
AND MYSTERIOUS WORLD OF WHAT IS CALLED POCKET MONSTERS: NEO  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ----------- 


End file.
